


Texts From Last Night

by potentiality_26



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: “I managed to calm things down after you fell asleep,” Roxy told him.  “Though you didn’t manage to do that before the best part happened.”“The best part?”  Eggsy had a bad feeling about that.  The feeling only got worse when he looked closer at the texts.  So many coming in and only one going out- and not to Jamal or Ryan or even his mum.  To Harry fucking Hart.Eggsy isn't at his best after a night out, but maybe it'll all turn out okay in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am almost in the home stretch with the long fic I've been working on! Until then here's another short AU, this one _very_ loosely based on a prompt from [this post](http://howlnatural.tumblr.com/post/144169237444/apartment-building-aus). I totally have an idea for a more elaborate Next Door Neighbors Hartwin AU, but who knows when I'll get to it (I have too many WIPs, my friends). I am so sorry about the title; I was desperate, people. Desperate. 
> 
> Not Brit-picked.

Eggsy woke up that morning with what was very possibly the worst headache of his life.  “Fuck,” he said, staring up at a ceiling that was far too bright.  He turned over onto his side and saw a large glass of water and a couple of pills waiting for him.  “Bless you, Rox,” he said, as he took the pills and gulped down the water. 

He changed his mind about blessing his roommate when he turned over again and saw her standing in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest and an amused look in her eyes.  “You were so out of it last night,” she said- no, she _bellowed_.

Eggsy winced.  “Would you keep it down?”

Roxy’s look of amusement only grew.  “This is my normal voice.”

Eggsy snorted- and that too was both loud and painful.

She rolled her eyes.  “I gather you wandered off in the middle of some party and seriously worried your friends- who, in the process of trying to locate you again, also panicked your mother.”

Eggsy groaned.  This guy named Charlie had been there- and he had been such an incredible dick that Eggsy, already pretty drunk at the time, had decided if he wasn’t wanted he’d just go home; that was it.  Jamal and Ryan’s concern was heartwarming but pointless. 

“Check your phone,” Roxy said. 

Eggsy did.  More than a dozen texts and calls swam before his eyes.

“I managed to calm things down after you fell asleep,” Roxy told him.  “Though you didn’t manage to do that before the best part happened.”

“The best part?”  Eggsy had a bad feeling about that.  The feeling only got worse when he looked closer at the texts.  So many coming in and only one going out- and not to Jamal or Ryan or even his mum.  To Harry fucking Hart.  “Tell me I didn’t-”

Roxy smirked.  “You must have done something to the settings by accident, because you were utterly baffled by the sound of your own phone ringing- and accordingly became convinced that it was loud music being played by the person next door.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy groaned.  He pulled up the text, assuming the worst- and yeah, it was pretty bad.  The jumbled gist of it was that Harry couldn’t get away with shit like playing music so loud just because he was fall down gorgeous, which would have been all right if a) Harry had been playing any loud music and b) Eggsy's opinion on Harry's gorgeousness wasn't supposed to be a secret.  Harry was so fucking fit and posh and well-dressed and perfect.  There was no way he’d think that Eggsy’s crush on him was anything other than pathetic- because it was.  It was so fucking pathetic.  “Tell me this is a dream.”

Roxy snickered.

Not a dream, then.  Eggsy rolled out of bed and got dressed to apologize to Harry, headache and all.

Harry- of course- was a morning person, and Eggsy had awoken quite late, so when Harry answered the door he was looking all fresh and lovely in a cardigan and neatly pressed trousers.  God, Eggsy was such an idiot.

“Eggsy,” Harry said.  “Are you all right?”

No, he definitely wasn’t.  Because Harry looking like he did wouldn’t have been the cause of such endless frustration if he’d been handsome but a prick- like, say, that guy Charlie from the party.  The first time Eggsy spotted Harry going in and out of his house- while he and Roxy were still moving into the one they shared- he had managed to convince himself that Harry _would_ be a prick- that he would be able to think Harry was attractive but also dislike him.  And then Harry had to go and be amazing instead.  “I’m fine,” Eggsy lied.  He wasn’t sure he had been fine for even a moment since the day he met Harry. 

Harry looked unconvinced, but he stepped aside.  “Why don’t you come in?”

Eggsy shook his head.  “No, Harry, you- look, you don’t gotta be so nice to me.  I’m just here to apologize for the text.”

“Ah.”  Harry ducked his head.  “Yes, I assumed you’d sent that in error.  Think nothing of it.”

“Really?”

Harry smiled, and it looked a bit stiff, but then he had gotten a really weird text in the middle of the night, and the sender of said text was currently hungover on his doorstep, so Eggsy couldn’t exactly blame him.  “Who _was_ playing the music, Eggsy?  I didn’t hear anything.”  

Eggsy scowled at himself.  “Nobody.  It was my own fucking phone.”

Harry chuckled at that, but in a kind way that invited Eggsy to do the same.  “And who did you think you were texting?”

“Hmm?”

"You know.  The gorgeous one.”

“Oh.  Um.”  Eggsy looked down at his feet.  “That wasn’t a mistake.  I did mean you.”  He hated that it had come out this way- that it had come out at all- but he actually felt lighter now that it had.  He looked up at Harry once the silence had lasted for an uncomfortably long time, ready to take his leave and let Harry figure this out on his own.

And Harry was just standing there, blinking at him.  “You meant-” Harry swallowed- “me?”  

It took Eggsy a second, because Harry had never struck him as the type to doubt how handsome he was.  “Yes?  I mean...”  Eggsy took a step closer, because as confused as Harry seemed, he didn’t look upset at all.  “Yes.  Always.”

Harry blinked some more.  “ _You_ think-” 

“Harry, Jesus.”  Eggsy was starting to be less embarrassed and more annoyed.  Just when Roxy’s pills were beginning to put a dent in his headache, Harry had to go and act like this.  “ _Yes_.  I have the hugest fucking crush on you.  I been trying to keep it a secret and all, but I honestly can’t believe you don’t know.”  The look on Harry’s face was slowly shifting from bafflement to something that looked like awe, and Eggsy gathered his courage and stepped even closer to Harry.  “Do you- maybe- like that?”

Harry reached out, his fingertips trailing across Eggsy’s cheek before slipping back to cup his skull.  “Yes.”  He closed the remaining distance between them, pressing their foreheads together.  “Yes.”

Eggsy grinned and nuzzled closer, catching Harry's mouth in his.  Harry's lips were soft and slack against his for just a beat before Harry was kissing him back- slow but sweet.

Harry broke the kiss a moment later with a soft click.  "Eggsy," he murmured warmly.  He was still so close.  “I like kissing you.”

“Yeah?”  Eggsy couldn’t believe his luck.

“Very much.  Please know that when I say that you really must have a shower and brush your teeth.”

Eggsy laughed ruefully.  “Yeah, I know,” he said.  “I was in such a rush to get here...”  He shook his head, half in awe himself.  So much had changed since then.  How much might change still?  Maybe they could really have a future.  The thought of putting it on hold even for long enough to shower was almost painful, but- “I could come back later, yeah?”

“I have a spare,” Harry said.  “Toothbrush, I mean.  And other amenities.  You could... do those things here.  If you wanted.”

Harry spoke in starts and stops, like he didn't want Eggsy to leave any more than Eggsy did.  Eggsy grinned.  “I’d like that.”

Harry kissed his forehead quickly and stepped aside.  “Come in, then.”

Eggsy did.    

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com/).


End file.
